


Two Roses

by Bokutosamurai



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games), RWBY
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Lesbian, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokutosamurai/pseuds/Bokutosamurai
Summary: Not confident about pleasing Weiss, Ruby seeks out a friend to teach her about sex with other girls.





	Two Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh...I meant to have this out so much sooner, but last month was a bitch. My family kept dragging me off for this and that, though one of them was renaissance fair where I picked up a wooden glaive to add to my weapon collection so that was cool.
> 
> Anyhoo, nothing to big with this project, just a little crossover bit I wanted to do because I could, originally I had been debating whether it would be futanari or straight lesbian (Lol oxymoron) but I figured I've done enough RWBY futa stuff to keep anyone satisfied. Hope you enjoy, happy fapping!

Ruby took a breath and swallowed, the cute blonde before smiling bravely as she stripped her out of her clothes. Marie looked up her, raising an eyebrow as she fidgeted with her skirt. “Don’t look so timid Ruby,” She instructed. “Remember rule number one: Confidence, confidence, confidence.”  
  
Ruby whimpered nervously a bit. “Uh, how can I be confident if I don’t know what I’m doing?”  
  
“That’s rule zero: just act like you do.” The blonde tossed the skirt away and got back up on her feet with a little hop, holding out her arms. “Your turn.”  
  
Ruby stood in just her panties, feeling appropriately exposed and a little vulnerable. she shut her eyes and took the words to heart. Confidence, she has to be confident, Weiss would much more impressed if she knew what she was doing, that’s exactly why she was her with Marie, to practice. She opened her eyes as she let out a breath, clenching a fist and giving a nod. “Okay.”  
  
The reaper put her hands on the fighter’s clothes, fumbling with them a bit as she gradually removed one article after another, blushing a bit as her body became more and more exposed. with her short height, small frame, soft skin and undeveloped chest, Ruby had to actually remind herself that this girl was older then her sister.  
  
Marie giggled as she pointed to her black panties. ”You forgot a piece.”  
  
Ruby swallowed a bit, giving a tiny nod as she hooked her thumbs under the hem. “No no, with your teeth.” Marie stopped her short. Ruby blinked as she looked up. “My teeth?”  
  
“Heh yeah! It’s sexy. imagine doing it with your crush, just think of your mouth near those lovely legs as you expose her goodie bits.”  
  
Ruby’s face was a few shades shy of matching her cloak, or her crimson panties as the case was, the image highly vivid in her mind as Marie spoke, the thought of licking, kissing or just rubbing her soft warm cheek against those supple, slightly cold thighs, she felt warm and gooey in a funny place. “O-okay!” she threw her head forward towards Marie’s umbran undies, trying and failing once or twice to grip the silk surface between her teeth. On the third attempt she succeed and hurriedly try to pull them down, in her haste and the awkward position she slipped off less then half down, but tried a again with a different bite and managed to get them past her knees.  
  
Marie stepped out of them. “Alright, good first try, lets move on to cunnilingus.”  
  
“Say what?”  
  
“Cunnilingus.”  
  
“Gesundheit”  
  
Marie racked the redhead’s skull with her knuckles “I’m talking about going down! You know, tasting tuna? Muff diving? Carpet munching?”  
  
“Ooooh.” Ruby rubbed the hurt spot on her head. “Why didn’t you just say so?”  
Marie rolled her eyes as she sat on Blake’s bed, lifting and setting her legs up on the edge, spreading herself wide for her friend to see. She reached a smallish a hand down, giving her hairless little pretty pussy lips a spread. “Kay, so just come and give me your best shot, and I’ll instruct you from there.”  
  
Ruby approached hesitantly, looking closely at another girls vagina for the first time...well, she had seen the odd magazine that Yang had left out, but this was real. She took another breath, okay, just like in those mags, she slid her tongue out and made contact with the pink folds, licking them up a few times experimentally.  
  
“Nah~” Marie hummed softly, a light shade of pink dusting her cheeks as her blood warmed up. “Okay, when use the tip of your tongue, wiggle it back and forth a bit, uh~. ”  
Ruby “Hm”ed in response, doing as told, she could feel lips growing a bit warmer, getting more into it as she found she enjoyed the taste.  
“Ahn~ okay, now use as much of the surface of your tongue as you can, nuh~ _really_ slurp at it.”  
Ruby performed as told right away, wanting to really taste as much as she could. Several moments passed and the reaper kept lapping at Marie’s netherlips which began to drip with fluid, she spied a little red bean up top, acting on hunch she brought her tongue up to it, tracing the tip in circles.  
  
“Eh? Aaaaaahn!” Marie almost squirmed. “F-faster!”  
  
Ruby flicked her tongue all around her clitty as fast as she could, stirred on by her friend’s noises and movements as she gripped her red and black hair, her breath warm and heavy on her sensitive folds.  
“Ah-ah! s-st-stop stop!” Marie pushed her away, panting a little. “Geez, I-I don’t wanna finish so early.”  
  
Ruby giggled, feeling proud of her self. “Am I that good? A natural talent?”  
  
Marie’s cheeks were red as she huffed. “N-no! I...I’m just real sensitive okay?”

“Liar!” Ruby stuck her tongue out.  
  
“I’m not lying! The clitty is more sensitive then the tip of a boy’s thingy you know!” the blonde pouted.

Ruby laughed some more, Marie huffed again and put her fists on her hips. “Moving on, lets go with using your fingers now.” Marie reached back down spread folds again, giving Ruby close view her anatomy. Ruby traced a finger around quizzically, she was stemware familiar with what to do, having one herself. “Is touching another girl anything like touching yourself?” she asked.  
  
“Kinda, but there’s a few trick you can use when doing it to another lady. Start by inserting.”  
  
Ruby nodded and moved her finger to the entrance, letting out a tiny noise as it felt like her digit was sucked inside, she moved it around, feeling the warm moist walls and how they squeezed her. “Oh, I think that’s making me feel good.” The reaper said.  
Marie made soft little moans, shaking her head a bit. “It certainly feels good for me.” she said lightly between breaths. “N-now, put another one in and spin them around.”  
Ruby had thought of doing exactly that, so she didn’t bother to reply and just did, rotating her fingers back and forth as plunges in and out, in and out. She loved the way Marie’s walls squeezed and relaxed around her fingers, it was suddenly very clear to her why boys were so obsessed with sticking their penis inside a girl; it felt so good and was addicting, she briefly imagined how much better it would be if she had a penis herself to use.  
  
Looking up, she felt her heart flutter at Marie’s face, eye shut, cheeks red, lips parted to let her breaths and moans out, brows twitching. She was so stimulated that her delicious looking nipples were stiffened despite the warmth of the room. “Hmm...” getting a naughty idea, Ruby stood and pushed Marie onto laying on top of her.  
“H-hey. What’re you, oh~!” Marie’s cut-off question was answered as Ruby clamped her mouth on to her hard pink nub, fingers still at work and play in her pussy. “Oh-oooh! You’re a quick learner.” Ruby smiled around her nipple, tongue flicking it all over as she switched her fingers, realizing that with the position it was better to use middle and and ring to stroke her deep inside.  
  
Marie squirmed under Ruby, her noises raising in pitch as she wiggled and bucked, legs tensing and relaxing rapidly. In Ruby’s exploration of her depths, she felt a little spot, curious to it’s effect she arched her fingers to give it a good solid hit, Marie quickly covered her mouth to muffle her scream as she thrashed under her.  
“Woah.” Ruby said in amusement. “Wah!” she went as Marie pushed her off, nearly over the edge. “Hey!”  
  
“That was dirty!” Marie growled as she sat up, crossing her arms across her chest. “I wasn’t ready to tell you about the G-spot.”  
Ruby rolled over on to her front. “Guess I’m better at this then I thought.” She kicked her feet behind her.  
Marie pursed her lips, that was the second time Ruby almost made her climax before she wanted. “Alright, final lesson: Tribadism.”  
  
“Hmm?” Ruby titled her head. “Tri-buh-dism...oh you mean scissoring?”  
  
“That’s right Ruby, now get these off.” She fighter rolled the huntress over and grabbed at her panties.  
Ruby grabbed her wrists, trying to stop her. “Careful, that material is fragile.”  
Maire grinned. “Hey, you got me twice, now I should I get you...Yyyank!”  
  
_Rip!_  
  
Both Rose’s eyes went wide and wide as the front half tore cleanly off of Ruby’s pelvis, a few scarlet shreds lading on her pubis like rose petals. “No! That was my second luckiest pair.” The victim cried as she brushed the fabric remains off her sprouting hairs.  
“I’m sorry! I was just trying to be rough! I-i-i didn’t mean to!” Marie shut her eyes tight and squeezed her head, berating herself internally.  
  
Ruby frowned. “Well, I mean isn’t this kind of thing supposed to be sexy too?”  
  
Marie perked back up. “Th-that’s right Ruby!” she held up a finger instructively. “Ripping your partner’s clothes and underwear off is sexy too. Just make sure it isn’t something they’d hate to lose. Like their first lucky pair.”  
  
“Or their extra-lucky pair.” Ruby added, feeling relieved she didn’t wear those ones today.  
  
“Exactly.” Marie rolled on to her back legs splayed. “Now get off your cute butt, come over here and make them touch.”  
  
Ruby nodded and sat opposite Marie, just like she saw in the magazines, putting one leg over the other as the fighter did the same. They both moaned softly as their sensitive womanhood’s made contact. Marie held Ruby’s leg, who gripped the sheets as they grinded back and forth into each other, both leaking their juices.  
  
Ruby wiggled the most, occasionally taking a sharp breath in as she tried to maintain her energy. Marie peaked at her, her eyes were screwed tight, trying to focus on the feeling, and possibly imagining her girlfriend. She smirked and seized the opportunity, lifting Ruby’s leg and getting up to sit on her, putting her ankle on her shoulder. “What are you? Is this a different way to do it?” She asked naively.  
  
“Oh sure.” Marie kept her smirk. “This posture is so the on top is in full control.” To make she moved back and forth, rubbing herself and ruby with longer range of motion, both let out a pleasured and surprised yelp.  
“Wh-wait! You’re supposed to be teaching me, why are you on top?”  
  
“Because bad students get punished, and your a naughty girl who almost finished me twice, acting without permission as well.” She gave a little grunt she pushed harder into Ruby, shivering as the two of them moaned.  
The redhead relented and accepted her fate as the submissive, letting the blonde dictate the pace and intensity of the ministrations. Minutes passed, sweat glistened off Marie’s fair flesh as she tribbed at a brisk pace, trying make Ruby suffer in pleasure as payback but trying not to set herself off too soon. The huntress bit her lip, trying to rub back whenever she could, but unable to fight off the girl holding her down, despite her light weight Marie could easily retain control thanks to her grab on the Reaper, who was no match for the Systema expert.  
  
They went on, moaning and grinding and squirming, at once a fire lit inside them both and with heavy breaths and a cacophony of erotic noises they climbed their peaks rapidly Marie rubbing herself hard and fast onto Ruby, who gyrated her bucking hips. Their eyes stayed locked as they panted and their juice dripped, heavy grunts punctuating each stoke Marie made as a knot tied inside each of them.  
  
Then it snapped.  
  
Both Rose’s cried out and arched their backs as their dam’s burst, Ruby’s folds squirting sweet nectar into Marie’s lap, who shivered and shuddered above with her mouth hung open. They both came down form the high with a long, deep sigh, and the blonde flopped beside her friend to relax.  
  
“Haa...Well that was, educative?” Ruby spoke after few minutes rest.  
  
Marie rolled onto her front. “Yeah...you have talent, I’m confident you’ll make the Schnee’s toes curl.” she gave sly smile.  
  
They both sat up on the edge of the bed, looking back at the stains they made. “Guess we better change Blake’s sheets then.” Ruby said. “Thanks for showing me everything Marie.”  
Marie shook her head. “No, thank you for popping my les-cherry.”  
“Huh? But you said you had done lots of girl-girl stuff.”  
“Oh Ruby...” Marie wrapped her around the younger but equally sized girl. “You forgot about Rule Zero.”  
  
She gave her a kiss on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, if you are a regular reader of mine and haven't gotten the memo, I set up a little discord group for me and other cool nerds to hang out, only problem is there isn't any real activity, so if you wanna chat about games, movies, RPGs, shipping, lewds and more look for the invite on my profile. Also if you like my content and want to stay on top of my new projects when their released, you'll find a thread their where I keep viewers updated.
> 
> Speaking of which, as a certain scientist says, good news everyone!  
> I'm making a return to YouTube, I have finished recording footage for a let's play of one my all time favorites, Ape Escape, as well a few one shots for the hell of it, I haven't uploaded anything yet, as I'm still working to have a decent queue ready, as well purging my channel of my older, inferior content so it won't clutter, this too you can stay updated about by checking out my Discord.
> 
> In other news: I have a kitten now.
> 
> Safety and Peace out!


End file.
